


You're on the Air

by ApomaroMellow



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School Musical References, M/M, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: "i run the night slot on campus radio and some jackass keeps calling in to insult my music taste and request high school musical songs instead"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203





	You're on the Air

**Author's Note:**

> can yall believe this is the second fic i've written where hsm brings a couple together?
> 
> originally was gonna make jas the dj and then I was like, you know what'd be even more fun?

Jaskier settled onto his couch, cup of cocoa in hand, steaming, blanket at the ready, all warm and fuzzy. He was in the zone. The comfort zone. And to make the picture even more perfect, there was the soft patter of rain against his window. He couldn't have painted the scene better himself. Everything prepared, he turned the radio on and felt his entire body relax.

The dj's voice had that effect on him.

_"Welcome back to WCHR 82.8, the official university radio station. The weather outside is wet, so the Shakespeare picnic is cancelled. Tragic."_

Jaskier grinned at that. Someone didn't appreciate theatre. But not everyone was of the dramatic caliber to do so. But it didn't matter much what the man said. He was simply hypnotized by that baritone.

_"We'll get to the other announcements later. Here's something to listen to."_

Even though Jaskier had braced himself, he was still jolted by the sudden loud an obnoxious guitar riff. With a sigh, he reached over and turned the radio down. It was such a waste. Such a beautiful voice introducing that sort of music. At least it wasn't always like this. Sometimes he played classical music, the light and soft kind. Jaskier loved those days.

But really, he could've spent the hours just listening to him talk. Too bad he didn't sound to fond of it, preferring to read any announcements in short order and quickly get to the music. Then an idea popped into Jaskier's head. And like any time this happened, he enacted it before really thinking on it. The music came to a pause and he turned the radio down even more as he dialed the station.

_"...We have a caller. Caller, you're on the air...Do you have something to say?"_

"Yes", Jaskier answered. "I have a request."

_"...Okay?"_

"You should be playing something better. Maybe less metal and perhaps something catchier? The High School Musical soundtracks are always a win."

_"You can't be serious."_

"As a heart attack. Those songs are masterpieces."

_"You must be joking."_

The dj hung up and Jaskier turned his radio back up to see if he had anything else to say.

_"New rule. We don't take requests. Listen to my music or turn us off."_

Jaskier grinned at that. Now the game was on.

* * *

_"Caller, you're on the air."_

"I think if you just gave the songs a listen, you'd understand."

_"Is this about that high school music?"_

"High School Music **al**. And I just think-"

Ah, he hung up again. No matter. Jaskier would keep on calling until he changed his mind. Now was the time for plan B, which he did the very next day.

_"Caller, you're on."_

"This feeling's like no other~ I want you to knoooow~ That I've never had someone-"

_"Let me guess. High School Musical?"_

"Yes! I'm surprised you got it. Now Troy and Gabriella's version is much more heartfelt and soulful but in my opinion, Sharpay and Ryan's is more suited for the theatre-"

"I'm not playing that. Goodbye."

Well now it was time to pull out the big guns. The day after that, Jaskier pulled out his guitar and put his phone on speaker when his call was answered. Before the dj could get a word in, he strummed loudly.

"I'm not gonna stop! Not gonna stop til I get my shot! That's who I am! That is my plan! Will I end up on top? You can-"

_"Are you going to bother me like this everyday?"_

"Until you start playing my requests, yes."

And Jaskier kept that promise. For two straight weeks, he called into the station, singing, playing, or touting his HSM theories, or just being a general nuisance.

 _"Don't you have homework to do?"_ , the dj asked at the beginning of week three. _"Finals are coming up."_

"I'll have you know, I'm a professor here. And my students all get wonderful grades, so I've nothing better to do with my time."

_"At least you're honest. So I'll be honest with you. I've never seen these movies. So I don't care how good the music might be. If I've never heard it, it doesn't get played."_

"Then I issue a challenge to you. You. Me. A three movie marathon. If you come out not absolutely loving the music, I'll never call again."

_"Is that a promise?"_

"On my honor as an educator~"

_"Name the time and the place."_

"Student theater, this Thursday at three."

Luckily both were free at that time. And thanks to Jaskier's sway as a theatre professor, he was able to get the movies playing with little fuss. Of course, when word got out of this, a crowd showed, proving the franchise's popularity. But Jaskier knew the man when he saw him. Big, buff, and cute to boot. The kind of face that matched that voice.

"You must be the radio dj. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Jaskier, the man who will be proving you wrong today."

"I know who you are. I recognize the nasally whine in your voice."

Jaskier let out a scoff of offense. "Well I'll just let the movie do the talking."

He led the way in and they sat together. Everyone got settled and the first flick began. Someone among the students must have spread the word about the stakes of this showing because surprisingly, people barely sang along. They only chimed in a couple of times during the group songs' choruses. Everyone was waiting for the dj, Geralt to fall in love with the music.

After the third and final movie ended, Geralt could feel all eyes on him, so he was the first to get up and leave. Jaskier followed quickly behind.

"So? What did you think?", he asked once they got outside.

The students had begun to exit and did their very best to pretend they weren't listening as they passed by. They weren't very good at it.

"It sounded like teeny-popper stuff the likes of which their company is very good at producing. It's not to my taste", Geralt said.

Jaskier pouted at that, defeated. But he couldn't be too sad. Geralt had given it a chance and he still didn't like it. To each their own after all. Who was he to dictate people's preferences?

"When you sung it...it sounded more appealing."

"You like my singing?", Jaskier perked up.

"I think it's better than their's."

"That means yes!"

"That means I don't think you're horrible."

"Well if you didn't like that, perhaps you'd enjoy a musical with a more mature edge." Without a thought, Jaskier wrapped his arm around Geralt's and began to walk, intending to lead him to the nearest cafe to talk more. "Now Chicago is always a fun romp. Oh but Prince of Egypt has such exquisite themes and truly animation is under appreciated..."

Geralt allowed himself to be led by the highly excitable man. And if the radio's playlist was just a tad more varied, he denied Jaskier having anything to do with it.


End file.
